Her grey green eyes
by FelineWithAnAttitude
Summary: In the early hours of the morning in an unknown city. There was a little girl. She walked down a dark, abandoned street silently, innocently, longingly searching something or someone.her eyes were a soft grey green that some how were gentle and caring but then at the same time were sorrowful and angry.please review and read my other stories.
1. Ch 1 Finding the little girl

**This is just a little story i wanted to write please review.i really would like to hear your opinion.**

**PS.I don't own teen titans or anything of that kind other then this story.**

In the early hours of the morning in an unknown city. There was a little girl. She walked down a dark, abandoned street silently, innocently, longingly searching something or someone. As well as searching she was crying silently, sniffing every now and then trying to hold the tears back.

If anyone had been watching they probably would have stopped what ever they were doing to just make her stop crying, it would have broken their hearts instantly .

She stopped searching and sat down on someones doorstep,she hoped they or anyone didn't hear her, see her or talk to her .She wanted to be alone, that's the reason she was in an unknown city in the early hours of the morning .

Then after at most 2 seconds she just burst, rivers of silent tears streaming down and staining her fair, freckled checks .

In the next street Raven otherwise known as the teen titans dark empath was also looking for someone .Raven could feel the immense sadness and sorrow all the way from the tower she had to follow the feeling. Anyone with this amount of sadness was dangerous, to themselves and others. This was the first time something like this happened she had to know what was going on.

Her friends didn't know she was out ,they were still asleep well except Robin who was working late again. But she didn't think they would approve of going out in the early hours of the morning or would make too much of a fuss and scare whoever was this sad.

Raven turned the corner not really paying attention and what she saw broke her heart ,put her in shock and made her want to cry with the amount of emotions coming off the poor lonely child that sat crying on someones doorstep. She approached gently not wanting to scare the child and sat next to her.

The little girl wasn't startled instead she stopped crying and looked Raven in the eyes which where the only things that could be seen in the darkness of the street. Her eyes were a soft grey green that some how were gentle and caring but then at the same time were sorrowful and angry .Raven gasped ,How could a child hold those types of emotion and still be gentle and caring .but Raven couldn't remove her eyes from those of the little girl who held so much wisdom and emotion .

Raven lost control as soon as she saw the insane mixture of emotion in the child .She had to,she wanted to,she needed to remove the sorrow and anger in the little girl .She felt as though if she didn't help the child the world would end again,so the only thing she could think of doing was to hug the little girl and Raven did exactly that , the supposedly heartless empath hugged the small child.

The child didn't say a thing, she just continued to cry while Raven continued to hug her until the child could speak and then all she said was,"Thank you".After that the child fell asleep in her arms and the only thing she could think of doing was going home.

And she did with the little girl still in her arms.


	2. Ch 2 Who is the girl and what did she do

**Thanks for the reviews ,well only two but still. I hope you like the titans reactions :) .And i don't own teen titans ,that should be obvious otherwise there would be another season and it wouldn't be cancled. Enough chit chat at my end on with the more chit chat at the end please read.**

Chapter 2

"Who is she".

"I don't know, I told you that 10 seconds ago Cyborg".

"OK,OK just asking", Cyborg said checking her charts again."But come on you must know Raven ,you brought her here".

Raven sighed."As I said I don't know".Raven was getting frustrated at Cyborg but didn't want to yell, in case she woke up the sleeping child in the infirmary."I felt lots sadness coming from her and she wasn't in the tower .She was in William st downtown ,I know something was going on .She felt dangerous with the amount of sadness and anger ,I got scared. Cyborg".

"Raven she's OK right",He said looking at the child and her charts.

"yes,she's fine...now",Raven said this and turned to look at the child but the little girl wasn't asleep anymore she was once again ,sitting in a ball, crying .

"She's awake! I think I should go tell Robin and the team",Cyborg whispered and walked off leave Raven with the crying child.

Raven had turned to him when he whispered and walked off so she turned again to face the small little girl had fair skin kind of a creamy white and strawberry blonde ,red hair .She was a pretty little girl but she was crying and once again Raven found herself hugging the child.

"What's you're name?"Raven asked quietly into the little girl's ear.

The child stopped crying and looked up at Raven and said,"Angel ".

Raven sighed, she was relieved that Angel had stopped crying. "I mean you're full name we need to call your parents".At the mention of parents Angel started crying again and that scared Raven.

*sniff,sniff,* "Angel" ... Rose".she said crying rivers.

The little girl had been crying for hours, she'd cry for half an hour then pass out for an hour .All the titans gathered to the infirmary to talk to the little girl and make the crying stop ,which didn't happen because wouldn't stop crying and one of them had enough and it was...

"Whats wrong !".

"Beast Boy don't yell at her",Raven said with Angel in her arms.

"Well I'm sick of the crying my the ears are like 10 times more sensitive as your's so the crying is 10 times worst",he yelled back clearly tired and agitated as he sat and rocked back and forth.

"Well you don't have to be in the room",Raven answered swiftly.

His eyes went wide with anger as he stood up."I can hear it from my room, the roof and everywhere else. Just make it stop",he said putting his hands over his ears and sitting down again rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently holding his head.

Raven looked at him with a softer expression of worry as she looked to her friends who were worried too."BB come here bro, you need some rest",Cyborg said picking up his friend ,who was still in a ball and taking him to the panic room to sleep.

Raven realized the little girl wasn't in her arms anymore ,so she looked around seeing the little girl standing next to the bed straightening out her clothes."I'm sorry or what i did to him ",She said in an ascent no one could recognize and with the wisdom of an adult but still with child-like innocence.

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything he just needs sleep",Raven said surprised she thought it was her fault .

The small girl shook her head sadly ,"I'm sorry but it was me ,he will be better after some sleep but it was me and my stupid powers".Angel shook her head angrily and slammed her fist on the bedside table behind empath heard something crack ,she spun around to see the table broken in half.

"You have powers?" Raven said as she quirked and eyebrow at the act of destruction.

The girl sighed and said ,"Yes and I'm really sorry 'bout Bayast Boy",She had trouble pronouncing his name.

"Um...his names Beast Boy and what did you do to him",Robin asked not being mad which was unusual just curious.

She looked at him and repeated Beast Boys name before answering looking guilty."My crying.I don't know why but my mind finds the person that i relate to most in a certain area and asks for help sometimes but his mind didn't understand so my crying probably sounded like... static mixed with the loudest sound you can't imagine and...um...he went insane for a little bit.".She sat down and braised herself for yelling."I'm a monster",she said.

Cyborg came in at that moment and saw her stance and the others looking confused so he asked what happened .Angel lowered her arms and opened her eyes after a while to see the titans telling Cyborg,he didn't look angry actually he looked sad. He walked over to her, knelt down to her level and said,"Why do you think your a monster ,he'll be alright as you said and it's you fault.

She looked up at him and smiled,he was at her level but still he was black...

**Yours Keerocks**

**Ha who saw that coming? not even i did i really don't know why i made BB go insane for a little bit but he'll be fine he won't remember who thought it was weird thta she related with BB. Well review and i'll continue the chapter for you guys :)**


	3. Sorry

**Kitty****: Hello everyone sorry 'bout this but I've hit a writers block( My first one ever). This story has gotten very boring in trying to write I might pick it up later but I severely doubt.**

**I'm sorry for the people who liked it I might even put something like it up at a later date.**

**Cat****: QUITTER! YOUR A DAMN QUITTER!**

**Kitty****: Cat your not helping or making this any easier.**

**Cat****: BUT YOUR BEING A DAMN QUITTER! SUCK IT UP AND WRITE FOR GODS SAKE!**

**Kitty****: Cat stop it. I'm not continuing this story the readers can read some of my other stories.**

**Cat****: BUT THEY WANT TO READ THIS ONE!**

**Kitty****: CAT! Stop yelling let it go**

**Cat****: Fine.**

**Kitty****: Well I'm sorry. You can complain all you guys want I'll listen and I might write back so...bye**

**Kitty out.**

**Cat****: Yeah go nuts make her feel bad she might start writing it again bye.**


End file.
